


I Know You Are In There.. Somewhere

by Cspenc



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abuse, Accidents, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Death, Eleven | Jane Hopper and Mike Wheeler are Cute, Eleven | Jane Hopper and Mike Wheeler in Love, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Growing Up, Hawkins National Laboratory, Hospitals, Inspired by Stranger Things (TV 2016), Love, Mileven Week, Multi, Other, Past Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Past Sexual Abuse, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cspenc/pseuds/Cspenc
Summary: Mike and Eleven have been happy and safe and in love since 1984. With everything around them done  they get to just be happy, lovesick teenagers... until something horrible happens to Eleven... will she survive or will she leave mike and everything and everyone she loves behind.. Eleven  thought she was done with her Past, but her future depends on her past and her loved ones...





	1. The Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I just wanted to say that OMG SEASON 3 IS ALMOST HERE! we have waited almost two years for this and I have numerous stories to come. I have been in this fandom since 2016 and I have read like all the fanfics out there and I wanted to create some of my own. Now here are some of the people who have inspired me ( FataChica, Hannahberrie, Solangewrites, FangirlingStrangerThings, Kittencorrosion, Llorealis, Buniarysunrise, AJ_Hepburn, Lovelysarcastic, EvieSmallwoods, StrangerThingsGal ) just to name a few! Now this is my first fanfic and the first couple of chapters may be a little messy, but I always look for positive feedback.. buckle up it's going to be a hell of a ride with these two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike and Eleven have been happy and safe and in love since 1984. With everything around them done they get to just be happy, lovesick teenagers... until something horrible happens to Eleven... will she survive or will she leave mike and everything and everyone she loves behind.. Eleven thought she was done with her Past, but her future depends on her past and her loved ones...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****Please enjoy this chapter and PLEASE READ THE TAGS AND WARNINGS BEFORE READING, PLEASE AND THANK YOU !!!***

**I Know You Are In There**... **Somewhere**

** Chap 1 **

** The Start of Something New **

 

 

 

With everything done and over with that involved the lab, the upside-down everything bad that had tormented the kids, Mike and Eleven finally had the chance to really be in a real relationship and properly fall in love and try new things with one another. Both Mike and Eleven are in their late teenage years, Mike being 17 and Eleven being 16, with that comes uh well hormones and urges that they both try to hold back on and not dive right into it... more to Mike than Eleven because he wants to respect her and her wishes and her body. But being in love and being a teenager has is complications when your girlfriend hasn't really been properly told and taught to do in certain situations.. and mike doesn't know what to do...

Dating Eleven is wonderful, magical, awesome, sweet, loving, safe, warm, happy thought mike. Just thinking about her makes me happy and warm, a feeling called love. El and I have been dating officially since we were 13 and 12. These 4 years have been the best time of my life. Just being around her and touching her even after all this time still gives me sparks and happiness and a permanently embedded smile that the whole party makes fun of me for, but I don't care because, after we were apart for 353 days, its a need at this point, for her to be in my life and always be around me no matter what, a little bullying I can take from everyone because all I need is Eleven in my life, because without her... I wouldn't know what my purpose in life would be.  I wouldn't survive if anything happened to her, I would die without her... Mike shakes his head, getting rid off all the flashing thoughts that come into his head, visions he doesn't want to see. 

He Huffs and stands up from his bed, he's waiting for El to call him so he can go over to the cabin because Hopper is working the weekend, and years ago he made a promise to El that mike could come over and stay with her. El did not like staying alone by her self what so ever, so Mike came up with the idea that he could stay with her, even the night so she wouldn't be alone. It had been fine when they were younger are still figuring themselves out and innocent. They would watch movies or play games, go outside and go for walks at night around the cabin, watch soap operas anything El wanted to do, Mike did without question. Until now...

 

 Mike was about to walk out of his room when he walkie talkie started to fizz and crackle

" Mi-ike?"

Mike all but jumped on his bad and grabbed his Walkie talkie from his nightstand table. while he jumped on his bed somehow he hit his shin on his bedframe causing him to spaz and slam his wrist on the corner of his nightstand table

" Shit! oh, That hurt like a son of a bitch!!" 

Mike grumbled and didn't realize that when he hit his wrist he also pressed the button and a small but scared voice echoed on the other side

" Mike? Are you okay? MIKE!?" 

Mike cursed under his breath and composed himself

" Hey El"

El's voice still was a little shook, even though her vocab was a lot better over the years of being in school and having Hop and Mike and Nancy and Joyce teach her how to say things correctly she went back to her old self when she knew Mike was hurt

" Mike, you are hurt, are you okay?"

Mike smiled to himself and blushed over asking him if he was okay

" yeah El, sorry I jumped on my bed to grab my walkman and I hit my wrist on the corner of my nightstand table... I'm okay really"

with his other hand, he started to massage the bump that was growing on his wrist

" Okay, well I was calling you because I wanted to tell you hat Hop just left and he told me to call you because he has to go to some sort of job training in the town next over and he wanted me to tell you to pack a bag because he won't be home till Monday."

Monday? what? Mike thought to himself... He's usually gone for the night or even a day.. not the whole weekend. He Gupled

" Oo-h okaa-y " He all but choked

" Okay, I'll start packing my stuff now then, and if I didn't pack everythi--"

"Mike, you do know that you half your stuff here anyways, probably more here at my house than your house" El giggled

Mike smiled and laughed to himself 

" Yeah, you are right about that, I'll just pack what I have left over here and drive over to your house"

" Okay I'll here you when you drive up and I'll be waiting by the door for you like I always do"

Mike smiled widely and his heart and his whole body swelled with love and happiness, he knew she did that, but her telling him just made her love her more

"  Okay well I'm all packed I'm leaving right now, I'll be there in 10 minutes," Mike said

" Okay see you soon Love you mike," said El

" I love you to El, See you"

He hung up his walkie talkie and grabbed his backpack and ran down the stairs to grab his keys and slammed the front door and jumped into the car, not wanting to get cold by the air outside

" Alright Kid, well I'm leaving. There's food in the-" said hopper

" Dad! This isn't the first time you have left... I know where everything is" huffed El

" Yeah Yeah, I know, but I haven't been gone throughout the weekend ever and I just wanted to tell you what I got and tell-"

" Hop! I'm 17 now, I'm not a little girl anymore, I know where everything is and I know what to do if I run out of things, Not that I will because we have so much food it will probably last me and Mike a month. If anything Mike we run out and get things if we need it" said El in an annoyed but firm voice

" don't remind me about Wheeler being here, that Kid... I-" gruffed to himself as Hopper as he grabbed his police bag and got his hat and put his shoes on.

" Dad....we have been doing this for years, Mike and I will be fine. Stop worrying, mike will protect me and help me with everything, will you stop! you do know one day I will be marrying him and living with him and eventually have kids together, you got to stop freaki-"

"AAAND OKAY JESUS El!" Hopper all but yelled. He smacked his face with hand and mumbled under his breath and scratched his beard

" I know, and that won't happen for a very long time you hear me Kid, not until you are older, maybe when you are thirty, I will personally tell that Wheeler kid"

El all but heavy sighed and rolled her eyes and said

" Dad you can call him Mike. Not Wheeler all the time you know..." El glared at him while leaning against the wall dividing the family room and kitchen

" Yeah, I doubt it," Hop said half amused but smiled at El, letting her know he was joking

he went over to El and gave her a bear hug, her top of her head coming just under his chin, El wrapped her skinny arms around Hopper's waist and mumbled

'" Yeah we'll see, okay! you can go now, be safe and I love you" she all but pushed Hopper out the door, giggling when he cursed under his breath and reluctantly walked down the cabin steps and jumped into his cop truck. El waved Hop while she stayed on the porch. He beeped and said goodbye and drove away. El decided to stay on the porch and wait for Mike. It wouldn't be much longer til Mike got here so it gave her some time thinking on what was going to happen... if it happens if she got her way. Over the last couple of months, El has been silently forming a plan in her brain to get mike alone and to really push their physical relationship a little, because El is growing really restless at the slowness of that part of their relationship. El sits down on the old ratty chair on the porch and starts to put everything in perspective. 

Over the span of their relationship, everything has been before their time, to which a lot of people said, ' they meet to early,' ' they really should slow down a little' ' they are kids' 'aren't they too young to know what love is' those are some of the things the adults said about her and Mikes relationship, and  they have been dating since they were 12/13 and in the beginning it was sweet childhood love, puppy love. Getting to know someone to do fun children things, but as they got older it started to turn into something more. Around last year, El wanted to be more with mike. Yes, they kissed and held hands and cuddled but that's really it. She seen on T.V. people around her age and older doing way more intimate things and she wanted that, badly to the extent so much that she would get this feeling of tightness throughout her body and feel this light burning throughout her body and when she thought about doing certain things with Mike. El huffed and crossed her arms around her waist and shook her head a little bit and readjusting her self on the chair. She started to pick at her light purple sweater and she thought more. She knew Mike was holding back, she had a feeling.

Every time they kissed she could feel it, him wanting to do more, but he always pulled back and made some excuse or just pulled back and cuddled with her. She also knew that he didn't want to push her, he made that clear in the beginning in their relationship that El would be in charge on how far and fast they would go on anything with their physical relationship. El smiled to her self and smirked. For a while now she has been concocting a plan on what do with Mike. She was a teenager after all. it didn't matter that first 12 years of her life she didn't have any kind of affection towards her what so ever, she had to learn, and she had the best teacher in the whole world... that teacher was the love of her life Mike.. and she knew, she just knew that everything would fall into  place accordingly. That whatever happened this weekend would be a precursor to what would maybe happen in the future. On that note, she saw Mikes headlights speeding up the driveway, she smiled to her self and said

" My Mike, he's here and god I love him... so much"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Hidden Secrets Lead to Something Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first night that Mike is over, it starts out fine, better then fine.. then a questionable roadblock pops in the way of Mike and El's future.. With this maybe new infomation will it tear them apart or bring them even more together 
> 
> ******** THIS CHAPTER MAY BE SENSITIVE TO SOME PEOPLE. PLEASE BE ADVICE YOURSELF THAT IF YOU WERE ANY SHAPE OR FROM SEXUALLY ASSAULTED THIS MAY NOT BE THE RIGHT THING TO READ**** PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION
> 
>  
> 
> This was always a question in my mind from season 1...please don't attack me... it's a serious question that I always wanted to know. but if you don't mind this kind of stuff please keep reading. there will be happy and sad parts throughout this story. But I totally understand if you can't read this. Mental/ physical health is a major thing and I don't want to hurt anyone in the process of this!

###  **I Know You Are In There**... **Somewhere**

**Chapter** 2: **Hidden Secrets Lead to Something Else**

 

 

" OHHHHH, HOLD ME NOW, WHOAAA, WARM MY HEART STAY WITH ME LET LOVE BE THE START, LET LOVE BE THE START" screamed Mike as he was driving up to El's driveway.  He usually didn't listen to this kind of music because of he like rock and roll, he wasn't into the pop music, that wasn't until El showed him this kind of music on one of their days hanging out. He smiled at the memory of El Dancing around his basement of her dancing and singing the lyrics as he just watched her with glee. Seeing her that free and happy made mike almost want to cry, he vowed right then and there that he would always make El this happy, it was a promise to himself that he planned on keeping for a very long time.

Mike drove up to El's house, he turned off his car and grabbed his bag from the passenger seat. He grabbed his keys and locked his car. As he was walking up to the cabin he spotted El, in the corner of the porch clearly in her thoughts so much that she didn't see him. He smiled and just stared at her. His heart started to speed up and he felt a huge smile appear on his face. El was wearing his favorite light purple sweater, that wasn't too dark but wasn't to light. She was so tiny that her shoulder peaked through her sweater, causing it to fall off it, showcasing El's neck and her collar bone. Her hair was a little unkempt, looking like she took a nap and woke up with a little bed head, next was that she was wearing her old worn jeans. It was one his favorite outfits of hers, then again she looked good in anything. He looked at her for a bit longer, trying to memorize her like this and also giving her time to realize he was there because he didn't want to scare her

Just as he was about to walk up the steps her herd El gasp

" Mike!" she all but yelled

she ran down the steps and jumped into his arms, her arms going around his neck and her legs wrapping his waist and her face going into the crook of his neck.

Mike was not expecting this, so he stumbled back a little bit and dropping his bag on the group and holding his hands on her waist to get some kind of balance

" Hey you, daydreaming a little bit?" mike giggled as he kissed the top of her head.

El giggled and wrapped her hands tighter around his neck, shaking her head in the crook of his neck

" No I was-, I was just thinking," she said calmly but also a little jittery. she tried to recover from her stammer but Mike saw.

Mike pulled back to look at her. They were very close, their foreheads touching and breathing the same air between them. Her eyes were calm but he could tell there was a little something in the back, he could always tell with her if she was thinking about something. He pondered for a second and decided to say something

" Are you okay? is everything fine? do you want to-"

El shook her head and smiled and leaned in to kiss him softly. With her hands still around his neck, she decided to wring her hands behind his head to curl into his hair. She smirked when she heard him gasp the moan. She knew that was a weak spot for him, but she kept going. She pulled her self further into him, Mike still holding her in his arms, which gave her a little height difference between them, so she took that to her advantage. El deepened the kiss and tightened her legs around Mikes' waist. The cold air around them was soothing, because between them right now was hot a firey. She heard Mike whimper when El gently bit on his lower lip just to tease him. She then gasped when mikes hands slid further down from her waist to the bottom on her thighs, almost near her ass. She so desperately wanted him to go out of his comfort zone but before she could do anything he slowly brought his hands up back to her waist. El grunted and pulled back from their kiss. She looked at his face. The face that she adored and loved dearly. His cheeks were a little flushed and his hair was a little messed up from where her hands were and his lips were a little red and glistening from their heated kiss. She smiled at the fact that she can make him look like this, she then untangled her self from him slowly she slid down his body. She looked up to see Mikes' eye bulge out of his face and take a quick intake of breath. When she was settled on the ground again she smirked and said

" Hey"

Mike was still trying to catch his breath and settle his thoughts so his response was a little scattered

" Oh- H-i.i El, sorry I didn't say hi when I first got here I-'

El but all laughed, loudly

" Mike, It's okay, I practically jumped you, you didn't even have time to respond back"

Mike looked at her and laughed lightly

" I mean, you did just practically assaulted me!"

At this El laughed even louder and was holding her stomach because she was laughing so hard.

This was one of Mikes favorite things about El, her laugh. It was whimsically, so light, happy and pure. It made his heart swell up at this because he was making her laugh and feel like this. At this, he hugged her again and she wrapped her arms around his waist and sighed. He bent down to quickly kiss her lips again. They stood there just embracing each other. It wasn't until mike started to get a little cold, after all, he was wearing jeans, a light sweater, and a light jacket.

'' Hey let's go inside and start that fire, I'm freezing my ass off out here and I don't want you to get cold"

He looked down at her and she saw that little smirk of here

" Okay, good idea" she gently padded his chest

" But I think I know a better way to warm you up..." she said in a lust but playful tone. 

 Mike just stood there shocked as El took his belongings and walked into the cabin and turned around to look at him while she was in the front door.

" Aren't you going to come in? I thought you were just complaining that you were cold" she half laughed as she walked into the cabin

Mike just stood there in disbelief and awe. ' Did she just really... What the hell' all crossed his mind before he yelled back to her

" HEY! I was not complaining, I was just stating a fact that I was cold!" he said as he ran up the few steps into the cabin and closed the door.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

El tossed Mikes bag next to the door and took off her shoes and walked over to the kitchen to grab them something to drink. As she entered the kitchen she heard Mike close the door and kick off the mud on his shoes.

" Hey what do you want do drink Mike" El yelled from the kitchen

Mike slowly walked to the kitchen and leaned against the island in the middle of the cabin kitchen.

" uhm water is fine," he said quietly.

El nodded her head, her back towards him. With her powers, she grabbed two cups from the top pantry and gently glided them through the air to the sink where she poured both of them water

Even after all this time he was till in awe of her powers. You would think of years of seeing her use them like it was no big deal he would get used to it, but every time she uses them it was like the first time he was seeing them for the first time. He was still gapping at her when she turned around to see him ogling at her

El looked at Mike when she turned around and scrunched her eyebrows together in a questioning manner

" What"? she said confused

Mike then shook his head and blushed

"Oh.. uhhh nothing. it-ts just that I don't know, I guess I still get a little starstruck when you use your powers is all.. sorry" he said as he blushed and started playing with a loose string on his sweater.

El, who was still holding both their waters put both of them on the island next to Mike and took his hands. She walked around the island to get right in front of him.

" You know, I don't really use my powers a lot anymore, I guess over the years I've been conditioned to not use them and I just don't use them like I used to," she told Mike truthfully

Mike looked up at her in a questioning look

" I only use them around you really, I guess I just feel comfortable enough to use them around you.." 

This time she blushed and started playing with his fingers again

"El... I.. you shouldn't need to hide your powers... I know that you have been told and taught by Hopper not to use them but they are yours and yours only. We are safe now, no one is looking for you, no one is out to get you." Mike said passionately

" I know it's been years but you have the choices to make choices and decisions now, I don't want you to feel like that you can't just because of what Hopper says, you are you and I love you for that," he said strongly as he stared into her eyes and tried to tell her with his eyes as well that he meant what he just said.

during Mikes declaration, they both somehow walked towards each other so much so that they were inches apart. Both of them looking at each other, both not moving, both not saying anything, just looking at each other lovingly. It was El that broke the trans that they were in

In a watery response, she grabbed his hands and brought them around her waist and brought their foreheads together and said, " And this is why I love you so much Mike" she said as she brought one of her hands to his cheek. She brought her eyes to meet his and she felt her whole body shake internally and externally. She could see practically see his soul in his eyes, see the mirth and love in them too. With her other hand, she put it over his heart and scrunched the sweater under her palm

" I love you so much Mike, Always remember that.."

She then ducked her head a little bit and kissed him softly. With the hand that was on his cheek, she brought it to the back on his neck where she gently scrunched his sweater. They stayed like that for a while. No one to interrupt them, no one to make fun of them, just them two together. El wanted to take it a litter further but she didn't want to start out in the kitchen. She swiftly pulled back and looked at his face once again and smiled big. She then quickly pecked his lips, once, twice and then thirdly before completely detangling her self from him. Mike just stood there once again in awe of her. El giggled lightly as she saw mike try to say something but he laughed.

" Here, have some water" she laughed and she placed the cup of water in his hands and she walked out of the kitchen to the family room to put on the fireplace. Mike gladly drank the water and when he was done he put it in the sink and wandered over to where was now sitting on the couch with some T.V show on.

" and just before you were making fun of me being cold and now look what you did, you put on the fireplace!" Mike said but laughed softly

" Yeah well I wasn't cold before until now so there," she said with a giggle. They were on the couch, sprawled out. Mike was laying down completely with El half on him half squished inbetween him and the couch with a light blanket covering them. They stayed like that for awhile, just enjoying themselves and talking a little bit, but they were trying to find something to watch on T.V. It was then when El landed on a heavy make-out scene on some T.V show. She was used to watching this, but apparently not mike because he got all rigid and started to fuss and squirm. El strained to look at Mike to see what exactly what he was doing. He was now focusing on something other than the tv and slowly started to untangle himself from her. El was a little hurt by this and spoke up

" What's the Matter Mike?" she said annoyed.

Mike slowly sat up on the couch and was looking like he was embarrassed or like uncomfortable and El couldn't figure out why he was acting like this.

" Why are you acting so weird because of that make out scene, we do that all the time! so why are you being like this" El said and she got up and crossed her arms against her chest and waited for his answer.

Mike was now fiddling with a stay piece of blanked inbetween his fingers, trying to figure out what to say. He looked up to see her actually look...mad, angry and upset which completely He caught him off guard. He tried to think of a time when she looked like this, and the only time she saw him get like this was when her and Hopper fought, and something it got intense. He gulped and he was now starting to stress. He didn't want her to be any of those things, especially at him. He was fidgeting more now and finally had enough courage to say something.

" I know we do that... I love doing that with you, trust me I do! It's one of my favorite things to do with you it's just that... ARGGG!" He now was getting annoyed with him self now.' why can't you be adult about this and not be a mouthbreather and just tell her damnit" He huffed and looked at her again and said

" I don't Know I just.. I just I don't want to push you in any way if you aren't ready I don't want to push you and make you feel uncomfortable. Trust me I want to do so many things with you, just I uhh, I don't want to... trigger you, if you have any memories or anything from.. from th-e th-e-e lab!"  

Mike but all yelled out the last part. He slowly looked at El. Her face.. It broke him. Her face had tears in her eyes, Almost like angry tears. She just sat there and stared at him, like she had never done before... and mike started to panic and started to splutter words out

" I mean, you-I, I know we have kissed for years and made out but..." he gulped to what he was going to say next. 

"Hopper... Hopper couldn't confirm or deny if you.. if you " he sniffled but continued to keep going 

" if you were touched or had any kind of... any kind of sexual contact with any of the people at the lab... 

"There were notes in your files about some weird .. marks and bruises on some parts of your body that no one said why they were there...It was just noted in your file and well.. they said that they gave you certain drugs to block out certain things, traumatic things to make you forget certain things.. but b-u-t it was never confirmed, Hopper told me awhile ago if we decided to g-g--o further in our relationship that I would have to take it slow and make sure you were comfortable.. I- Hop- we didn't want to trigger anything if, if something did happen, but I haven't seen you do any of that. I just... I just don't want me to freak you out and hurt you if something did happen, because maybe the drugs they gave you, gave you it for a reason and maybe it would all come back, and I coudn'.... I can't do that to youEl...That'ss unfaire to you... and y-o-ou have the right to know about it now. I havn't known for along time but I have known for a bit, and friends don't lie..so I can't lie to you any more. El, I'm so so so so sorry. I, I love you so much..."

El just sat there. She didn't know how to react, how to take all this new information. She thought she knew everything... But Mike said that it may not have happened, it could have been a lot of things, she was abused, tormented to over a decade.. maybe in one of those times they documented that as something else. There were so many questions in her head that she started to shake... Her powers were starting to flair and move things around. Then she started to breathe fast, almost hyperventilating. Her mind was going so fast the everything around her started to move fast and swivel and shake.

 Mike just sat there... He didn't know what to do at this time and he was panicking big time. He had never seen her like this...Like her old scared, small self. He wanted to hold her and tell her everything was going to be okay and they would figure themselves out and everything but he couldn't... He just looked at her with tear full eyes. It wasn't until he spotted her moving. Her eyes were far away and almost looked fragile. She jolted up and quickly ran to her room with a loud' BANG' as she violently slammed her door shut. Just as he was going to run to her door. the electricity started going haywire. Mike started to freak out. He ran to El's door and started to pound on her door

" El, EL!? PLEASE LET ME IN! EL BABY PLEASE DON'T... DON'T SHUT ME OUT LIKE THIS... PLEASE. I LOV-E YOU! BUT PLEASE OPEN UP THE DOOR BABY.. please" he all but wailed at the door. He started to slide down the door just as the door open. Mike got up and ran to El... She was on the bed. laying there, staring at the ceiling and crying and shaking.  A weird but new face was on her face and she actually looked terrifying. He was scared to go near her but he slowly went to her, and when he looked at her he almost dropped. She looked so small, shattered, confused, hurt, angry, lonely and broken.. The lights started to go back to normal and everything in the cabin stopped shaking... El turned to face him. She had a determined look on her face as she grabbed his wrists and yanked him on the bed... He was so confused by this that he didn't have time to react to what she was doing. She slammed her lips to his harshly and quickly and hard to his, causing him to freak out even more and just stop moving. Her hands were on his sweater pulling him near her closer till one her legs were wrapped around his leg and the other sliding up and down his calf...

"El-El! what are you doing!?" he managed to say inbetween her urgent kisses. she jerked back and looked at him fiercely. causing mike to shudder away into her pillows

" Just kiss me, Mike, please damnit!, I just, I just need you. My mind, I need you to distract me from what's going in my head... please, I need this...I need you. I don't care if we just make out and that it. I just need your love to sooth me please...baby" she said in a hushed by the watery response. Her face was hovering over him, he could feel her hot breath over his face. His mind was racing, 'was this right? is this what she needs right now?' all raced in his head until he felt a kiss on his neck... that snapped him back into reality.. El had never kissed his neck like she was doing now.. and he liked it..' NO STOP IT, SHE'S CLEARLY NOT IN THE RIGHT HEAD SP' but then she started to kiss his neck to his ear and she so softly said

" Mike please, just stop thinking and just help me please..." she said. and at this point, he couldn't refuse anymore. If this is the help she needed, he would give it to her. With a grunt, he captured her lips and grabbed her leg that was hiked up on his hip and crushed himself and his lips to her... and that's how the night ended. In sense El got what she wanted, Mike to finally venture out a little bit, but not like this...

 

 

 

 


	3. New and old Findings

Chapter 3

**The Future is Unknown**

 

 

It was early morning when Mike woke up. He only knew it was early morning only because there was a slight sliver of pale yellow coming through El's curtains. He looked around, her room to gather himself. He looked over to his right and saw it was 5:36 In the morning. He huffed as he tried to stretch his long limbs, and while he was stretching he felt something on him. It wasn't something is was El. He then froze, completely frozen to the core and didn't move. While waking up gathering his surroundings he almost forgot to what happened that evening...

El's room was still pretty dark, but he could see her a little. She was wrapped up in him. Her face tucked into his neck while one of her arms were under his hand and her fingers slightly curled in his hair. Her other hand was on his stomach. He shivered at the thought because during the night his shirt must have ridden up a little bit, and the feel of her cold hand on his hot skin gave him goosebumps... and he liked the feeling if he was being serious for himself. He looked down at her and his heart swelled.

Her face was in a state of mellow and calm, completely blissful. _God, I love her so much_ he told himself. He continued to look and marvel at her for some time. He saw her when she scrunched up her eyebrows and snuggled more into his neck if that was even possible. He softly giggled when she started to snore in his ear, but to him, that was the best noise if he was being honest to himself again.

They stayed like that for hours, tangled up with themselves, with nothing to bother them and nothing to break the little heaven they have created. Sure this isn't the first time they have fallen asleep in each other beds, just last year, El was staying over Mikes house because Hop had to attend the town of Hawkins because they were prepping for the blizzard that was about to happen. Since at that point, they have been dating 3 and half years the Wheelers were used to having El over all the time they didn't even blink an eye when El had to stay over. Mrs. Wheeler was heading to bed when she peeked into her son's room and saw something that absolutely warmed her heart. In front of her was Mike and El. Currently cuddled on his full bed. It was a big bed, but they decided to sleep right next to each other. She peaked her head in further and saw them. El was facing his closet, while mike was right behind her, almost spooning her. Having his head nestled in her neck. His arms wrapped around her waist and his legs slightly on top of El's legs, which were tucked under his legs. Karen also saw that El had taken on of Mikes' hand and intertwined their hands together, grasping tightly and unconsciously rubbing her thumb over Mikes' hands and snuggled deeper into him.

Karen was crying silently at her son's doorway. She put her hand over her mouth and tried to muffle her cries. They weren't sad cries, they were happy cries. She felt so extremely happy for her son, he found his soulmate, his person, his forever. She still couldn't wrap her head around that they found each other at such at a young age, still kids but it didn't matter. What Karen saw in front of her that night sealed her faith in Mike and El's relationship, their love for each other. She stood there for a little bit longer until she saw El turn to face Mike. She saw El open her eyes and sleepily stare at her son. El brought her hands to his face and smiled at him and gently leaned forward to kiss his lips for a brief minute.

 Karen quickly hid behind the door, not wanting to be caught. She stood there till she heard their heavy breathing return. She peaked in one more time to look at them and whisper in the air

_I love you guys..._

* * *

 

Mike was brought out of his trance of El when she felt him move against him. She wrapped both her arms around his neck and slightly snuggled into his body more brining her perfectly aligned with Mike.  Her Left leg hitched around her right leg. Her shirt had ridden up when she pulled her self closer to Mike, Causing his shirt to also get pushed a little bit, so little that her skin was directly on his lower stomach, near his waistband and Mike once again lived in that moment. The heat of her stomach on his. Feeling the motions of her breathing against his. Even though it was such a small thing he clung to it... After all, he was a hormonal teenage boy, helplessly in love with his girlfriend. He groaned to himself softly.

He loved El with all that was in him. Sometimes he wishes he could act out his impulses and his desires on El because sometimes showing how much you love a person is so much better than saying it. He was so conflicted now, he had noticed El pushing him more in the past couple of months. At first, he was surprised at how much she was being affectionate with him... Growing up in that.. in that hell hole he called it caused her to be devoident of any kind of love and affection. It was Mike and her and his family that she learned to be affectionate with people you love.

He wasn't complaining, he loved El like this. In all honesty, it turned him on.. alot.. Her being the one to initiate and do things, it always threw him off his axis but he took it not wanting to hurt and give her what she wanted, but he always had to pull the breaks and he was now starting to realize that was hurting her even more because he knew things that he didn't. Which caused him sadness and anger because he wanted to give El what she was now wanting, christ they were 17 and 18. They should be doing the things that normal 17 and 18 years old do... He cursed at himself because of everything. He longed to be with El, to do things, to do the things that he wanted to do. He was ready, so damn ready sometimes times he would internally shake because he had all this love and well hormones in him but the logical side always got in the way, Especially what Hopper told him years ago...

 

_*Flashback*_

 

* * *

Mike clearly remembers when Hop had a  real heart to heart with him, something a 15-year-old boy should never have to hear from his girlfriend's dad. But they weren't in a normal situation, nothing was and never will be.

_" Listen, kid, we need to have a man to man talk" Hop said sternly._

_He looked around the corner to make sure El wasn't listening, He then saw her leave her spot on the couch and walk into the bathroom, he heard her turn the shower on. He knew he had a couple of minutes to speak to Mike about something very sensitive_

_Mike walked into Hoppers room and closed the door. Hopper was in front of him holding a folder. He looked closely and saw her lab name ' Subject 011 Medical File' in faded black marker._

_" What's going on Hop," Mike said flatly and nervous_

_Hopper looked at Mike, he started to see the stress and concern seep into his teenage face ' I shouldn't have to do this, but I NEED to, for her and for him' he muttered to him self_

_Hopper gave mike her file, He saw mikes reaction, confused._

_" Open it and read it"_

_Mike open the battered folder up and his heart almost fell out of his chest_

_He saw pictures of El... El when she was younger. He brought his fingers to the picture. A tear escaping his eye. He saw a young, skinny, scared, battered up girl. He gulped and really looked at her._

_He almost didn't recognize her, her being so little and un-nourished, she almost looked grey. Her hair looked like it was newly shaved and her face... the face he loved looked so.. looked so dead. Her cheekbones were really pronounced, her eyes sunken into her head. her lips chapped, her skin looking like fish scales almost.._

_Her eyes though, her eyes looked so lifeless, scared, sad, untrusting and devoided of any emotion besides sadness._

_Mike let a little watery sigh_

_" Why do you have me looking at this- why do you have me looking at her like this!?  I don't want to see her like this Hopper, what the F--"_

_Hopper interrupted the spirling wheeler_

_" Mike, read please kid," Hopper told Mike softly_

_Mike looked back at her file unwillingly and then.. he saw. the pictures and the notes_

_He gulped and took his shaking hand to the note that was taped to a piece of paper_

_' Subject 011, today while examing her we saw some bruises and scrapes on her legs and thighs'_

_Mike gulped and continued reading_

_' Subject 011 has been seen with these contusions on her body for some time now. It is possible that she is scratching her self when she sleeps or when she is by her self for a while, it is unknown to how these appeared'_

_' we checked her nails and there was so blood or anything that would give away that she has done to this herself. It is should be known that she has bruises on her neck and her wrists due to her not cooperating with the staff when told, force  had to be used to put subject 011 to subdue her with mind easing medicine so she can not fight back. This medicine knocks her out and somewhat erase earlier  memories, For subject 011 she has been taking this for the past 3years, as it is needed for her.'_

_Mike stopped reading. His mind was swirling, he felt like he was going to pass out, yell, scream break something...anything...someone..._

_He looked over the pictures they look of El. He could see the hands that were wrapped around her arms and legs and sometimes even neck to hold her in place while people took pictures of her. He wanted to look away when they showed a picture of her pale bruised bloody thigh.. he was breathing more ragged now. His mouth like a desert and he felt like someone threw cold water on him. He was shaking, on the verge of crying._

_He saw dark purple almost handprints on her thigh, it almost looked tattoed on her, like it was permanent...he could see the yellow of old bruises of older injures underneath the new black and blue bruise that now there._

_Her legs/thighs were so small and that the bruise covered half her leg. He felt like throwing up_

_He continued to look at the pictures, the bruises on her wrists and her legs..and her neck... He let out a whimper when he saw that. Her neck was literally black, with specks of blue and purple and yellow and even some dried up blood. He looked up to see that one of her eyes were a little red and the other was healing from looked like a black eye._

_He couldn't read or see any more pictures of the girl he loved so dearly._

_He looked at Hopper, to see him have some tears in his eyes. Mike has never seen him like this, except when he saw El at the doorway many years ago._

_" Wheeler, I wanted to show you this- to tell you this information because - I.. You and El are getting older and with that comes more... well interactions, well physically and sexual"_

_Hopper sat on his bed and grabbed his  hair and started to shake his leg_

_" Now, I know you love her, I see it, hell everyone does. What I'm telling you- or trying to tell you is that. El hasn't experienced that ever.. not until you. She is built like every other young teenager, with feelings and urges but- due to her past she doesn't.- She. GAAAH" Hopper all bust softly screamed_

_" She may have bee raped for awhile at the lab, but I couldn't get any more of her files, this is the only thing I could get from those bastards. That quote of quote medicine was probably a sedative for her brain, to make her not remember what happened to her, make her forget..." He said softly, on the verge of tears._

_Mike looked up at him. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. His world was crumbling around him. He felt his skin too tight on his body, he felt like his head was going to explode he felt like he just got ran over 100 times...He couldn't grasp what Hopper was insinuating... He was spirling_

_Hopper spoke up, getting Mikes attention again_

_" I wanted to tell you and show you, because I know down the road, much down the road_ _Mike blushed and fidgeted  with his hands_

_" That you and El will get more involved romantically and - sexually" he almost spit at the end._

_" That's normal and healthy, but I wanted to tell you this because I know El will want more now, I can even see it now a little bit, she's curious, which she should be but.."_

_" Hop I understand" Mike chirped out_

_"You are afraid that if and when we do those things it will trigger her and send her down that rabbit hole...bring ba-c-k memories- of-th-at time" he all but chocked out_

_Mike slid down the closed door and hugged his knee's he was now shaking and rocking almost violently now. He had big thick tears rolling down his cheeks. He was hiccuping and crying softly._

_" I promise, I promise Hop- I .." he sniffled_

_" I promise I won't push her, I won't let anything bad happen to her..not any more. I already gave El that power in that part of our relationship. She leads and I follow, I plan to keep it like that.."_

_" Good Kid, I trust you and El I do.. I just" Hop stuttered_

_" I know Hopper I know," Mike said calmly as he looked at him with such sadness and that made Hopper get off the bed and go to Mike and reach for him, Mike grabbed his hand and pulled Mike into a hug_

_" Take care of our girl Mike when the time comes"_

_Mike pulled back and looked at Hop in the face with such determination_

_" I will. I love her, you can trust me, you can trust us"_

 

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

 

 El Woke up. She woke up to a feeling of not having the warmth that she felt throughout the night. She rolled on to her stomach and pulled her pillow to her face. Letting out a breath, she turned to her side, to see an empty spot next to her. She squinted and saw that Mike wasn't there next to her. She scrunched her eyebrows her confusion. She then turned to her other side and looked at her clock, it read 10:30. She then turned on her back and stared at the ceiling. She stretched and felt a little sore for some weird reason. She flexed her legs and arms and her neck and didn't know why she was so stiff. She all but stopped moving, and everything that happened yesterday came crashing down like an avalanche. 

All the new information she was told came crashing down, everything that Mike told her. She then abruptly sat up, scanning the room, trying to look for him...She then grabbed her glasses off the nightstand and shuffled out of her warm room to the cold hallway in just her shorts and t-shirt she put on right before she feel asleep.

She padded through the cabin, checking in the bathroom to see if Mike was there, he wasn't. She shut the bathroom door and swiftly walked into the little small kitchen that was attached to the family room. The fire had gone out over the night, causing the cabin to get very cold, giving El a slight chill. She walked over to the couch to grab the thick blanket and grabbed it and put it around her shoulders. She mumbled curses under her breath and she went to the fireplace to make a fire again. When she was done attending to the fire she sat up and tightened the blanket around her shoulders, that's when she saw Mike and she all but literally feel to the ground because of how he looked.

El stood maybe 5 feet away from, but she felt hot, maybe it was from the thick she had on or the fire was warming up, but maybe it was the feeling she was feeling at this moment. He stood there in grey sweatpants and no shirt on. His hair was messy from sleep and he still looked half-asleep, which made her heart twitch. She let her eyes roam his bare chest, taking him in fully. Yes, she's seen him without a shirt a couple of times, but recently mike started working out a little bit, he said he was tired of being a shrimp and he wanted some muscle. She hadn't seen the progress to now. 

She gulped and raked her eyes over the abs that were forming and the small lean muscles on his arms and his toned chest and stomach. She felt her self quiver at his new appearance, she loved the way he looked, that wasn't even a question, but this.. this was something new, seeing him like this. It sparked something deep within her. Like a switch within the very depths of her self, something that she didn't know that was in her. Something primal and something else was now flicked on her and she didn't know how to feel about this..

She tightened the blanket on her, trying to make this feeling go away. She shook out of her stooper and then she looked at his face again, and saw what she had done to him during the night. During El's frenzy, she for some reason attacked mikes neck, kissing, biting and sucking his neck so much so that he had bright purple on his neck on both sides to his collar bones. There were so many she couldn't count, and they were very VERY noticeable. She blushed and looked away from his intense but curious glare.

She had done that to him, she had marked him, and in a sick satisfying way.. she liked it. It was a breakthrough, well on her part anyway. If only he would do that to her... she smirked then gasped at the thought, then thought of Hopper's reaction, he would kill mike if he ever did that, but she wouldn't let him even if she tried because she desperately wanted that to happen. That new feeling that she had felt was creeping back in now, all over her body. She tried shaking it off, but she couldn't shake it off now, it looked like it was here to stay and wasn't going anywhere any time soon. At that point she was walking up to Mike, She saw him look at her, then a smile came upon his face. She smiled widely and greeted him.

" Hey you, I think you have something on your neck, did something happen to you this morning? did a cat attack you or something?" she all but giggled softly. 

She stepped closer and kissed him. She brought the blanket to his bare shoulders and cocooned him, bringing him closer to her. She tugged on his hair a little bit, that earned a slight moan from his lips and he kissed her back fiercely and grabbed her waist tightly, bringing his chest flushed to her covered chest. 

El let out a low moan and dived into the kiss more, it became sloppy and more intense. 

Mike had brought his hands into her hair and slightly tugging it bringing her more towards him if that was even possible.

El let out another low moan but also a grunt, which she felt smirk out on his lips. She then traveled to his neck and kissed his bruised neck again which caused him to sigh in her ear.

" No but seriously, your neck Mike, "

She whispered into his ear. She gently turned him around to the mirror to show Mike

Mike looked at himself in the mirror in awe and confusion. His whole entire neck and even part of his chest had bitemarks and huge ass hickeys..

He looked himself in the mirror once more and saw El smirking behind him and kissing his neck.

" HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT EL! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY DAMN NECK, HOP-"

He was cut off but El attacking his already sensitive neck.

" I mean, it doesn't look like you didn't enjoy your self right now and last night when I did it"

she said in a low husky voice that made Mikes' eyes turn into saucers and he heartbeat start to race. 

She continued to assault his neck, even more, she turned him to her and gave him a dark, sexy, mischief look that Mike had never seen before on her.. and he liked this...he liked to soo much.

" Who cares what Hopper will think, I only care how you feel at this moment," she said huskily, as she kissed his neck, the jaw then lips.

" Good thing he isn't here to see this, he would actually shoot me," she said low

El smirked at him and folded her hands around his neck, dropping the blanket to the floor.

"  You know I would never let that happen, ever," she said as she attacked his lips...

and at that moment he put aside his worries and fully engaged in what El was doing.. at this point he wanted to be a normal teenager and have a little fun with his girlfriend.. So that's what they did... all morning into the afternoon and night.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 


	4. The Future is Bright... or Is It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With all the new information El has gotten it got her really thinking, about her past and her future... with Mike. It's got her going down a sad, angry rabbit hole. Can she bring her self out of it and focus on the future she has created... Will her future she has made up come true or will her past tear that away from her, from Mike
> 
> During this time Mike reflects on the past and the future with El. A lot happens emotionally between them, and this is just the tip of the ice burg... 
> 
> This is El and Mike we are talking about here, they been through hell and back, nothing can break them apart, right? time will tell? is there enough time? We can only hope for a brighter further than their dark pasts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ******Please enjoy this chapter. Please read the tags for warnings!!!****

Chap 4

The Future is Bright.. Or Is It? 

 

Mike was out running errands that afternoon, he had to swing home to grab some more clothes and stuff because Hopper called Mike and El and said that his training had been extended by a couple of days

" I left the big city hub life for a reason when I was a city cop we didn't have this much damn training, now I'm getting trained more for a little town!" Hop all but dramatically talked into the phone

" Dad, it's better to be safe than sorry, heck, you might even use some of these new skills they are teaching you. Just pay attention and don't throw a fit" said El over the phone to Hop.

" Kid, no one taught  jack shit when all hell broke loose years ago with everything about the lab, I learned more from that than this little pitiful exus-"

"HOP!" El yelled at him but giggled

" Stop being a grouch dad, it's only a few more extra days, Mike will be here, everything we'll be fine for a couple of days alright?"  El said softly but all sternly to her father

" Yeah Yeah, alright kid, I guess you are semi right, but Mike doesn't have to stay there the whole time though, he can go home and-"

" Jesus dad, how many times do I got to say that Mike is a part of me and I love him dearly, he has free will to come and go as he pleases, he's actually running errands right now and I'm not with him currently... " El all but huffed out, getting annoyed now

" Dad- Hop, Mike and I have been together since we were 12, we are 17 almost 18, we will always be together, forever, I know you want to protect me from the big bad world, I know you see me as that little, scared, small girl... But Dad, I'm not anymore. I've grown, I've started to live a life that you and Mike have created for me and I'm forever indedid to you for life but, you can't keep Mike and me apart anymore, we did that.. and that was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do... And that's saying a lot... I love him more than anything, he is my whole entire world, I refuse to be apart from him ever again. One of these days, in the future, I will be Mrs. El Wheeler and we live together and maybe even have children. You won't be able to try and scare him off after that, Dad, so please"

She said with confidence, she felt happy, so happy talking about him. While telling her dad off, she had the biggest goofiest smile on her face. It made her heart swell with happiness, love. She leaned against the wall where the phone was attached and smiled at the floor. Every day she fell more and more in love with him if that was even possible at the point, but anything with Mike is possible.

She was drawn out of her little bubble when she heard a gruff voice on the phone.

" I know El, trust me I know. It's just a weird feeling is all. It's not a weird thing for you, but as a father, seeing her daughter with a boy, I don't care if its's Wheeler-"

"You know you can call him Mike-"

" Fine! I don't care if its Mike, or Joe shmoe, okay wait, no I take that back"

El giggled at her father's statement 

" What I'm trying to say is that, when a father sees his daughter, his little growing up right before his eyes, it's a weird, sad, happy feeling because he's sad that his little girl is growing up to be a women, but is happy to see his little girl with a good guy."

" Woah, I think that's the first time you actually called Mike a good guy, like ever" El laughed even harder at that remark

" If you tell him that I complemented I will tell him where your books about him, that you wrote when you were younger and -"

 " YOU WHAT!? How- what, NO!- how did you even find them! THEY ARE PERSONAL DAD!!" El all but yelled at the phone and almost broke the phone from her scream

" Jesus El, don't make me become deff!"

" Well, you shouldn't be looking through my things then! I haven't done that in years! that invasion of privacy! you broke your own rule of a cop!" She was a little hysterical and slightly annoyed

" Hey I am your father first then a cop second, besides one day you left it out on your bed, open I might add. If I remember correctly I think you said along the lines of-"

" Oh my god DAD!" El grumped and knocked her head against the wall.

" Okay, I get it, but please, stop it, I was 12 maybe in 13 and I had these feelings and I couldn't keep them internally any more and I needed to write them out, now I'm regretting that, If I only knew my dad would read about how I felt about Mike.." She rolled her eyes and huffed at the last word. " 

Hopper all but chuckled at El's annoyance.  He smiled and he could picture her with that annoyed scowl, her brows furrowed and her mouth in a tight irritated straight line. He chuckled for a little bit longer till she heard El start to curse under her breath.

" Alright alright, kid-El. I'm sorry, but I'm glad you are happy if you're happy I'm happy. I'm just glad you didn't date some like Seth Quire, a drunk, a son of bitch loser"

El softly giggled at Hop's last sentence and rolled her eyes at the same time

" Ew, definitely not my type, I got for nerds who have black shaggy hair and who are spazzy and clumsy, Seth could never compete with that, besides, he's small and has blue eyes and bleach-blond hair," El laughed at her self. She felt her self shiver at that thought, she didn't really find anyone else attractive and well hot besides Mike.. okay maybe Rob Lowe, but Mike didn't need to know that. He was perfect the way he was, and she smiled to her self at that thought. 

" Good, we can agree on something" El smiled at that thought, he didn't have to worry, not that he didn't have to when it came to that, there were other things to be worried about that that wasn't one of those, and he prayed to some kind of higher power for that.

" Alright Kid looks like they are starting up the meeting again so if I don't talk to you for a while, I love you and you and Wheeler behave!"

" I love you too dad, and stop it already!" El giggled and she hung up the phone.

 She stood there between the family room and the kitchen, just taking everything that Hop and her had just talked about. She hugged her self and smiled to her self. Sometimes she just stopped and just thinks about how far she has come along since the lab, since her childhood of hurt, lies, and abuse. She's so lucky and fortunate that she met Mike that night in the rain. She didn't have a plan when she escaped, she did it for survival, she hadn't known anything besides that cold, scary loveless place. She just knew that she had to leave that place, she had told her self during her escape that she would figure it out, no matter what, she always figured things out or ways to help her self. Luckily, by some higher power, she didn't have to figure out a lot. That night, that night changed her life, for the better.

If you told my younger self that I would meet my soul mate at age 12 while escaping a place that kidnaps and torture children who had powers I would probably stare at you like you were the Demogorgon. El was grateful that she met Mike, which transcends into meeting the party, Joyce, Nancy, Jonathan, Steve, and Mikes parents. She felt her whole body got warm with love and happiness. She only started to feel this when she escaped the lab when she met Mike. It was her favorite feeling, and she never ever ever wanted it to go away. 

She walked into the family room and plopped her self down on the worn couch. She laid down and stared at the ceiling. She was starting at the old cracked danky cabin ceiling and really started thinking about her future, a real future, a future with Mike. She was twiddling her thumbs and fidgeting with her legs that were draped over the armrests of the couch. She wanted to be and give everything to Mike. She was ready, the readiest she has ever felt in her whole entire life.  

She obviously knew that they were getting married, that wasn't a question, it was fact. They were both young, her being 17 and him 18 but age was just a number to her. She didn't really care if they got married now or at 35, she just wanted to be with him if only if it was a piece of paper, she wanted it, she wanted that paper to saw ' _El Wheeler'._ She sighed loudly as she felt a smile creep on her face.  _God, I can't wait for that, I already love the sound of that, El Wheeler, El Wheeler, El freaking Wheeler!_ she thought to her self. One day, she thought to her self one day, she would leave behind El '  _Jane '_ Hopper and become El Wheeler and she squealed at this.

She then started to think further into the future, she didn't like to think too far into the future because she didn't know what tomorrow could bring. Would the lab come after her again? would the gate re-open again? would there be another monster she had to kill? would she have to save the world again and possibly die doing so? She shivered at the dark thought. She shook her head trying to get rid of the dark thoughts that were now in her head. She didn't want that, but in this life of her's she didn't know, apparently she didn't know a lot about her life like she thought before Mike told her what he had found out about her.

El's smile turned into a frown. She felt her eyes water and her version turn blurry. She didn't want to think about the ' _the what if's_ '  _What if it was true what Hop told Mike? What if the lab gave her something that was a blocker and she couldn't retrieve those memories? What if she was raped for years and never knew what was happening._ El's breath started to spike up. She started to shake and she felt her skin get to tight around her body. She wanted to scatch away the uncertain and the unknown, but couldn't because she didn't know. She then started to get angry. Angry at the lab, angry at her life, angry at her self. El started to beet her self over it.

 _' if you were stronger, if you knew more, if you were more visual aware what was going around you, you would have all the answers to your damn questions El!'_ Her voice in her head yelled at her. Her own brain was yelling at her, and she couldn't fight with herself, she wanted to but that wouldn't solve anything.  She felt hot tears on her face, she was so angry and hurt and confused and it was all because of the lab, Brenner. She snarled at the name and wanted to break something anything, she wanted to hunt him down and hurt him like he hurt her when she was a child. 

She could feel her powers start to boil. She could feel them start to frizzle around the energy around her. She didn't get angry much, hardly ever, but when she did her powers were even more dangerous because of her anger. She was starting to see red. She was trying to calm down. She closed her eyes and tried to stop her self from shaking and slow her breathing. She then felt a trickle of blood under her nose and she tried harder to calm down, thinking of things to mellow her out. Flashes of her and Mike kissing at the snowball, them holding hands, him taking care of her when she was sick, when they would icecream together, hold him while they biked, look at the stars at night in her back yard and talk about the planets and the star, them kissing, which turned into more. She also started thinking about their future. Her and Mike.. and maybe their kids...

She never thought about having a family that she could create because she didn't know what a family was when she was a child. In all honesty, she didn't know about creating a family until a couple of years ago when Hop and Joyce sat her down and had the ' talk'. She was 15 when they gave her the talk since at that point she and Mike have been dating 3 years. When they told her that when 2 people loved each other very much, sometimes out of that love they create something, a baby, a person. El automatically thought to Mike and wondered if he wanted kids if he wanted to start a family with her... She loved the thought of having a mini Mike. Having his murky, mirth eyes, his black crazy hair, his freckles, his manners, his passions but overall his love and bravery. She hadn't wanted any of her self to be visible if they did have a child. Mike always said that he loved her smiles and her eyes, but El loved Mikes more and prayed that one day, maybe one day if they did have children their kids would get everything of him and nothing of her.

This brought El back from her anger phase. It brought her back to reality. Her breathing had slowed down and she didn't feel the frizz of her powers anymore. She opened her eyes and she gasped when she saw Mike looking over the couch with a concerned look on his face, he looked almost panicked and scared and a little confused. She laid there a couple of seconds before she collected her self and smiled at him softly " Hey"

* * *

 

Mike had left El to go run some errands. He only went to his house to grab some extra clothes since he was now staying a little longer, which he was not complaining about. He loved spending one-on-one time with her. He loved spending quality time with her, now a little bit more than ever because they were progressing in their intimate lives just a little bit. He smiled to himself as his hand went to touch his neck, it was still a little sore, and a little black and purple form her hickies, but he smirked to himself, he liked it, like she made it known that he was hers and no one else's, marking her territory you will. Not that there would be anyone else but her but it lit a fire deep within him, knowing that now she had this in her. He smirked to himself.

Mike turned on the radio to pass the time more quickly. The song ' Picture of You' by the Cure played in his car. He liked this song, but it had a bigger meaning behind it now. It was a happy but sad song for him. Certain lyrics reminded himself of El when they first met 

'  _Remembering you standing quiet in the rain, As I ran to your heart, to be near and we kissed as the sky fell in, holding you close. How I always held you close in your fear remembering you running soft through the night, you were bigger and brighter and whiter than snow and screamed at the make-believe, screamed at the sky, and you finally found all your courage to let it all go'_

His breath stuttered because of how the lyrics were so true, he remembered her standing quiet in the rain, and how she was whiter than snow but somehow all the courage t let it all go, because somehow she trusted him, a complete stranger. His heart actually broke a little at the memory and sniffled. ' _How long ago that feels, and to remember her like that, and now to see her for the person she is today'_ he thought to himself. There was also the part of the song that said 

' _Remembering you fallen into my arms, crying to the death of your heart, you were stone white, so delicate lost in the cold, you were always so lost in the dark'_

This hit him hard as well because it was a mixture of when they first met and when they were reunited after almost a year apart...He remembered her falling into his arms, crying, he remembers her being so delicate, literally lost in the cold, and lost in the dark... He started to tear up at those memories. He still can't believe that she's actually here with him, after everything. He's so damn grateful she came back, she came back to him.

Another part of the song that was more of happy memory was the lyrics of

' _There was nothing in the world that I ever wanted more, than to feel you deep in my heart. There was nothing in the world that I ever wanted more than to never feel the breaking apart, '_

He was crying but laughing, but those lyrics were so spot on. He wanted nothing more in this world besides her and never wanted to feel the breaking apart from her ever again. As the song came to end he was pulling up to the cabin. He parked in front of the cabin, took his keys out his car and grabbed his duffle bag of stuff and closed his door and walked up to the steps of the cabin.

" Hey El, I'm back, I was thinking that maybe we should start cooking dinner or something, something easy, I'm not a great cook but I can whip up some great spaghetti and meatballs are you-" 

He cut himself off because he didn't realize that she didn't say hi or anything when he came in and she usually told him to stop blabbing, this caught his attention. He put down his back on the floor going to the hallway.

"El?" 

He yelled into the hallway, he stopped and looked at the doors, they were all open beside her bedroom. He walked to her room and peaked his head in, she wasn't in there. He made his way to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

" El? are you in there?"

He pressed his ear to the door but didn't hear anything. At this point, he was confused and getting kind of concerned. He then walked out to the family room and that's when he saw her... and his broke for the second time today. He looked over the couch to see a trickle of blood that had formed at the base of her nostril. The energy around her was frizzy; which meant that hr powers were heightened, which meant she angry, very angry. He gulped and saw that her face was a mixture of calm and a hint of anger that still lingered. There were dried tears on her cheeks and eyelashes. Her fingers were clutching the sofa hard. He looked over further and saw that there were little tears on the sofa now. His mind was spinning, what the hell happened while he was gone. He was only gone for 30 minutes. Did something happen? Did someone call her? Had she seen something? all of these questions were racing through his mind at a fast space that he almost felt dizzy.

He got himself together and was just about to reach over the couch and gently shake her, he didn't have to though, just as he was about to touch her, her eyes fluttered open and met his gaze and softly said

"Hey".

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK! So this is almost 3k words, 6 pages long, I wanted it to be longer, but if I did that it would really long, so this chapter is 1 of 2 chapters. 4-5 are going to be one bing chapter but I had to split it up. I hope you guys are enjoying reading as much as I am writing this! please leave comments and give kudos! that would mean a lot! anyways till next time, this is where everything well. starts to get batshit crazy..buckle up again it's going to a bumpy road...
> 
>  
> 
> * DUN DUN DUNNNNNN*

**Author's Note:**

> sooo HOLY SHIT SEASON 3 finally came out! I stayed up until 3 o’clock and watched for like 10 hours.. let me tell you; I didn’t stop crying until the end... I cried for a full 48 hours. There is a reason why they are called the “ suffer brothers” you know what it talking about if you watched the last episode. I have so many ideas now for future fanfics; stay with me you’ll like them, as for this fanfic, it’s going to be long, maybe 15-20 chapters give or take I have a lot in store for this story, you can comment down below if you have and Kind or ideas I should use for this story please let me know! Anyways guys; is ain’t sail smoothing for long , buckle up y’all it’s gunna be a bumpy ride. Okay till next time !!!


End file.
